Uninterruptible Power Supplies (UPS) systems are integral and important components in modern electronic systems used by businesses and individuals. A UPS can be used to compensate for voltage sags in the line voltage, and may provide power to the various electronic and electrical systems coupled to it in the event that the line voltage suffers a voltage/current interruption. The quality of the power provided by a UPS system depends upon many factors. Some of these factors include the quality of the output voltage regulation, the total harmonic distortion introduced by the UPS into the power distribution system, the output impedance of the UPS, the response of the UPS to transient events in the line voltage, the operation of the UPS with uncertain parameters such as the load inductance and capacitance, and the operation of the UPS with non-linear/distorted loads. Feedback control systems that control the UPS voltage, frequency, and amplitude are often used to increase the quality of the UPS output.
Prior art controllers for a UPS include a single voltage control loop using proportional-integral (PI) control laws, using a dead-beat controller, a sliding mode controller, and nesting the output voltage and inductor current control loops inside one another, wherein the output voltage typically is a PI loop and he current loop typically is a high-gain loop. Although these controllers provide a sufficient response to many transient disturbances, these controllers do not effectively compensate for harmonic distortion on the output voltage due to non-linear/distorted loads.
It would be advantageous therefore to provide a controller for a UPS that compensates for the harmonic distortion due to non-linear/distorted loads and that is easy to construct, globally stable, and ideally is a linear time invariant system.